We wish you a Merry Snoggletog and a Happy new gift
by Murtons
Summary: Bueno, no podia decepcionar a las dos únicas mujeres a las que amaba. Menos en Snoggletog [Hiccstrid]


_Disclaimer:_

**_No hace ni falta decir que How to train your dragon no es de mi propiedad, si no de Cressida Cowel y Dreamworks. Sin embargo, la historia si es de mi total autoría._**

_Advertencias:_

**_Hiccstrid. Puede provocar diabetes. Tintes de OoC. La siempre presente falta de ortografía. Momento de parlotear de la autora abajo._**

_Aclaraciones especiales:_

_**Este fic participa del especial de diciembre "Snoggletog Secreto" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk" para vainila**_

_N_°_de palabras:_**_1033_**

_Tipo de escrito:_**_One-shot (Capítulo único [+1000 palabras])_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>We wish you a Merry Snoggletog and a Happy new gift<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hiccup trago saliva observando el tarro inmenso de lo que sea que fuese aquello, el olor hasta le daban ganas de vomitar y sinceramente hubiese preferido enfrentarse a Red Death que tener que hacer lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Trago saliva nuevamente y dirigió su mirada hacia los dos rostros femeninos y anhelantes que esperaban impacientes a sus próximas acciones. Volvió a dirigir la vista al tarro, más porque no quería ver las miradas de Astrid y su madre que por otra cosa. Respiro lentamente, tomo la del tarro. Contó hasta tres. No respiro más. Y ya sin pensar en nada, se llevo el tarro con la extraña sustancia a la boca.<p>

Fue peor de lo que imagino, sin embargo, con un poco de esfuerzo logro sonreírles y levantar su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación logrando que ambas mujeres sonrieran complacidas.

— ¿Lo ves? Te dije que quedaría muy bien— Valka sonrió, dándole la razón a Astrid. Ambas se voltearon en el momento justo para no ver como Hiccup terminaba por botar todo lo que tenía en la boca y lo del tarro al piso.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo se había atrevido a echárselo a la boca y sonreír justo después. Pudo observar de reojo a Toothless acercarse y comerse el ponche de Yak con gusto. Coloco una cara entre el asco y la burla. Bueno, si había podido tragarse un pescado regurgitado y ensalivado, probablemente podría haber aguantado un poco más que eso. Un escalofrió recorrió toda su medula espinal, no, su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con aquel pensamiento.

— Vaya, Hiccup. Te lo has terminado muy rápido. ¿Tanto te ha gustado? ¿Quieres más?

— ¡NO!— Grito Hiccup con desesperación. La reacción fue tan estrepitosa que había terminado por levantarse de golpe -tirando la silla en el proceso- e incluso su mano izquierda parecía querer detenerla en su camino Valka, quien solo había atinado a preguntarle sobre la nueva receta del ponche de Yak, lo miro completamente confundida. Hiccup se puso nervioso.— Quiero decir que, ejem, no me refiero a un no de no, sino a que, bueno pues, que tengo algo que hacer.

— Creí que habías terminado todo lo de hoy— Esta vez fue Astrid la que hablo. Hiccup se sintió aun mucho más nervioso.

— Pues es que le prometí algo a... ¡A Gobber! Si, de último minuto. ¡Vámonos Toothless!

Ninguna de la dos mujeres llego a replicar, antes de que se dieran cuenta tanto Hiccup como Toothless habían desaparecido dejando atrás una zona en especifico del piso ensalivada y con olor a Yak, oveja, dragón mojado y vayan ellas a saber que más.

**_._**

**_.._**

**_..._**

**_«We wish you a Merry Snoggletog and a Happy new gift»_**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

Toothless se tiro en el piso de la fragua, molesto y casi histérico porque lo hubieran sacado de forma tan inesperada de su tranquilo y calentito piso, mirando a Hiccup con desdén y casi burla en venganza. Hiccup ni lo miraba, estaba demasiado cansado, aun tenía el sabor pegado a la lengua, y Gobber -porque si había terminado por ir allí- estaba cansado, si, pero de observarlo caminar por toda la fragua y de oírlo quejarse

— Y me pidieron que las dejara colocar el ponche de Yak para que todos pudieran probarlo.

Gobber se rasco la parte de atrás.— Pues déjalas, ya si no les gusta, apuesto a que a Toothless le gustara comérselo todo.— Toothless gruño, completamente de acuerdo.

Hiccup se quedo tiempo pensándolo, pero levanto una sonrisa que espanto a Gobber.

— Gobber tu pod-

— ¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! No voy hacer nada

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera te he dicho nada!

— Si, así es, y que se quede así. No quiero hacer nada que ponga en peligro a mi gran y definida figura física.

Hiccup rodo los ojos. — Vamos Gobber, si quiera escuchame.

— N-

— Por favor.

Gobber rodo los ojos esta vez, Toothless bufo e Hiccup sonrió. Eso era un sí.

**_._**

**_.._**

**_..._**

**_«We wish you a Merry Snoggletog and a Happy New gift»_**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

Ya habían colocado todos los adornos y también la comida, el salón se veía precioso y Valka sonrió complacida para luego salir a saludar a las personas que llegaban. Astrid, por curiosidad, se había guardado un poco del nuevo ponche para ella, y casualmente se lo llevo a la boca, y como un poco mas de casualidad se lo echo al tarro otra vez. Astrid puso una cara indescifrable. pero no paso más de un segundo antes de que se fuera corriendo hasta donde habían colocado el ponche de Yak. Tenía que apurarse, Fishlegs se acercaba a tomar un tarro. No, se lo llevaba a la boca.

— ¡Espera Fishlegs!

Demasiado tarde. Fishlegs se había llevado el tarro a la boca e inmediatamente se lo había quitado. Astrid se mordió los labios, espero el vomito, el asco o cualquier reacción negativa. Excepto eso. Fishlegs se lo llevo a la boca y se termino todo el ponche de un solo trago ante la incrédula mirada de la rubia.

— ¡Wow! ¡Eh, chicos! Coman de esto. Esta increíble.

Astrid solo se le vino algo a la cabeza.

_Hiccup._

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**«We wish a Merry Snoggletog and a Happy new gift»**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Hiccup admiro con una gran sonrisa como todos celebraban, algunos niños incluso jugaban animadamente con Toothless _-y Cloudjumper los vigilaba a todos, como buen niñero-._ Una mano en su hombro lo hizo voltearse, Hiccup se volteo esperando encontrar una sonriente Astrid pero se encontró una Astrid enfurruñada y con las manos a la cintura. La sonrisa se le cayó al piso, o solo se hizo extraña.

— ¿Qué tal la fiesta? Genial, eh.

— Haddock.

Uy.

Hiccup trago saliva. — ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el ponche de Yak sabia tan a...Yak?

La cara de asco de Astrid le saco una carcajada a Hiccup que vino tan rápido como se fue.

— Pues es que te habías esforzado tanto junto a mi madre para hacerlo y mejorarlo y no quería verlas tan decepcionadas, y con todo lo que ha hecho y- Auch, Oye pe-

Un jalón en su clineja y otro en sus ropas y el palabrerío y su quejo se había ahogado en los labios de Astrid. Bueno, fuese como fuese. Todo lo que ocurriese, siempre seria un muy feliz Snoggletog.

— Y gracias. Fue un casi regalo.

Hiccup sonrió. Si, Snoggletog era lo mejor


End file.
